Naruto ou la contre-attaque des héros d'anime-manga
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Les dieux ont décidé de sauver l'univers de Naruto, en y réincarnant de célèbres combattants d'anime/manga. crossover avec plusieurs séries.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ou la contre-attaque des héros d'anime-manga**

Si certains de mes lecteurs habituels lisent cette fiction et se demande si je vais continuer mes autres histoires, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, je prévoie de poster la suite le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Cette idée m'est venu après avoir lu des crossovers spécifiques à certains animes, si certains éléments vous posent problème, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Ce prologue est très court, car il s'agit d'une entrée en matière, les chapitres seront bien plus longs!

 **Prologue : Le conseil des Dieux.**

Les dieux avaient une atroce migraine, et quand je dis atroce, c'est un euphémisme, car l'image la plus ressemblante pour dépeindre leur douleur serait une armée de Géants et Titans qui leur marcheraient dessus sous la direction de ce fichu Gilgamesh…

Vous pouvez maintenant appréhender à quel point ils souffraient intérieurement, mais bien sûr leur orgueil de dieux les contraignait à masquer le plus possible leur désespoir….

Selon les dieux, cela était plus ou moins réussi…

Aujourd'hui, tous les grands dieux de chaque panthéon étaient réunis, les dieux grecs, les équivalents romains, les dieux égyptiens, japonais, vikings, et pleins d'autres encore tous souffraient de la même manière face au dilemme qu'était le monde des nations élémentaires ou communément appelé le monde shinobi.

_ Non, sérieusement on devrait juste détruire ce monde, au lieu de perdre du temps à blablater !, rugirent Arès et Mars, parfaitement synchrones, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux des dieux de la guerre, connus pour être extrêmement violents.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtise vous deux, nous n'allons pas détruire ce monde simplement à cause de quelques fauteurs de troubles, répliqua Amaterasu, la déesse japonaise du soleil.

_ Amaterasu a raison, si on fait cela notre réputation va encore en souffrir, déjà que les mortels nous voient comme des chauds lapins extrêmement orgueilleux !, maugréa Hermès.

_ Hum, est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont des idées pour régler le problème de ce monde ? À part le détruire bien entendu !, demanda Bellone une déesse qui avait été intégrée au panthéon romain bien qu'elle ne soit pas romaine à l'origine.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée à ces mots, personne ne savait quoi répondre parce qu'il n'avait franchement aucune idée qui n'incluait pas plus ou moins la destruction de ce monde. Après presque dix minutes de silence pesant, le dieu viking Loki prit la parole.

_ Nous pourrions envoyer de puissants combattants humains dans ce monde, s'ils rejoignent les rangs des villages cachés, ils seraient de formidables alliés pour les shinobis, proposa Loki, qui pour une fois était sincèrement en train d'essayer d'aider à sauver un monde.

_ Une bonne idée, mais si nous envoyons des renforts, il faut savoir qui, où et quand. Si trop de combattants sont réunis dans un village, la situation pourrait empirer au lieu de s'améliorer… Est-ce que certains ont des propositions ?, demanda Isis en souriant gentiment.

Les dieux prirent un moment pour réfléchir avant de donner des noms.

_ Je propose la prêtresse Kagome Higurashi, ainsi que ses camarades Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Kagura, Kanna, Rin, Inutaisho, Bankotsu et Jakotsu. Ceux qui sont yokais, deviendront humains mais pourront garder leur pouvoir, proposa Tsukiyomi le dieu japonais de la lune.

_ La prêtresse de la perle du Shikon ? Intéressant, on devrait juste influencer son pouvoir de purification pour qu'il marche sur les bijus, dans le pire des cas elle pourra les stopper…, déclara Athéna en hochant de la tête pour marquer son approbation.

_ Si on fait ainsi, je propose de rajouter certaines guerrières sailors : Minako aino alias Sailor Venus, Ami Mizuno alias Sailor Mercury, Michiru Kaioh alias Sailor Neptune et Haruka Tenoh alias Sailor Uranus, ajouta Amaterasu.

_ Moi, je propose la varia de la famille Vongola avec le dixième parrain et ses gardiens !, proposa Jupiter pour sauver la fierté italienne.

_ Si possible, j'aimerai envoyer mes chevaliers d'or de la guerre sainte d'il y a deux cents ans, dit Athéna en se tournant vers Hadès pour savoir si cela serait possible.

_ Pas de problème, et pour ma contribution je vous propose l'un de mes juges, Eaque et son ailier, Violate, répondit Hadès.

Pendant encore dix minutes, les dieux se mirent à proposer des combattants, au final ils y en avaient tellement qu'ils perdirent encore cinq heures pour savoir qui iraient et où ils seraient réincarnés.

_ Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord, procédons maintenant à la réincarnation de notre sélection, déclara le dragon divin Naga qui avait été invitée à siéger à ce conseil divin extraordinaire.

Ce jour-là, tous les dieux qu'importe leur panthéon d'origine, avaient travaillé main dans la main pour sauver l'univers de Naruto.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Voici une liste approximative des personnages déjà sélectionnés et leur position dans le monde de Naruto, pour plus de détails ou proposer des personnages, laissez des reviews ou envoyez-moi des PMs !**

 **Les personnages doivent être des combattants ou avoir des pouvoirs, donc pas de personnages normaux.**

 **Pour Konoha :**

 **Minako Aino = Minako Namikaze, sœur aînée de Naruto, le même âge qu'Itachi.**

 **Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Toga= membre du clan Hatake, Toga est le frère de Sakumo, donc Inu, Sess et Kag sont les cousins de Kakashi.**

 **Kanna= Hyoga Kanna, petite sœur des jumeaux Hiashi et Hizashi, tante de Neji, Hinata et Hanabi.**

 **Kyoya Hibari= Kyoya Uchiha, second fils de Fugaku et Mikoto, il a un an de moins qu'Itachi.**

 **Mukuro Rokudo= Mukuro Uchiha, petit frère de Shisui et le même âge que Kyoya.**

 **Chrome Dokuro= Yume Yuhi, petite sœur de kurenai, même âge que Mukuro et Kyoya.**

 **Ryôhei Sasagawa = Ryôhei Uzumaki, fils de Jiraiya avec une mère Uzumaki.**

 **Koga and co= Koga Inuzuka, frère jumeau d'Hana et grand frère de Kiba. Les membres de sa meute sont tous des Inuzukas.**

 **Ilias, Sysiphe et Regulus (Saint seiya TLC)= membre de la famille Namikaze, Ilias et Sysiphe sont les frères aînés de Minato, et Regulus reste le fils d'Ilias, donc le cousin de Minato.**

 **Dohko= le père de Tenten.**

 **Albafica= cousin de Tsunade, a le mokuton mais son pouvoir est bien plus faible que celui d'Hashirama. Sysiphe, Fugaku et lui ont le même âge.**

 **Violate= Nara Sumire (petite sœur de Shikaku)**

 **Pour Suna :**

 **Kagura= ninja de Suna qui deviendra le professeur de Temari.**

 **Haruka Tenho= cousine de Gaara, Temari et Kankurou, du côté paternel. Elle détient le même pouvoir que le quatrième kazekage et est du même âge qu'Itachi.**

 **Asmita= moine ninja de Suna, même âge que Kagura et Baki.**

 **Pour Ame :**

 **Ami Mizuno= Amy, même âge que les rookies 9.**

 **Kardia= ami de Nagato, Yahiko et Konan, membre de l'Akatsuki.**

 **Belphégor= Bel, équipier d'Amy.**

 **Pour Kiri :**

 **Michiru Kaioh= Michiru Hoshigaki, petite sœur de Kisame et ninja de Kiri, même âge qu'Haruka.**

 **Takeshi Yamamoto= Takeshi Momochi, petit frère de Zabuza et un déserteur tout comme lui.**

 **Bankotsu et Jakotsu= jonins de Kiri, faisant partie de la même génération des sept ninjas spadassins que Chojiro.**

 **Squalo= chef des nouveaux ninjas spadassins de Kiri.**

 **Degel= Fuyuki, détient le hyôton comme Haku et est proche de Mei Terumi.**

 **Pour Kumo :**

 **Levi. = L , ninja de Kumo et grand frère de Lambo, détient le ranton et a le même âge que Rock Lee, Neji et Tenten.**

 **Lambo= Lambo, petit frère de L, possède le ranton et a le même âge que Konohamaru.**

 **Aspros et Deuteros= jumeaux, cousin de Mabui (l'assistante de A).**

 **Pour Iwa :**

 **Hayato Gokudera= Hayato, frère aîné de Deidara, possède le Bakuton et est devenu un déserteur avec Deidara pour retrouver Tsuna.**

 **Xanxus= Jutsuchi, frère aîné de Kurotsuchi, quatrième Tsuchikage après qu'il est vaincu son grand-père, mais oblige tout le monde à l'appeler dixième parrain. Il a hérité du jinton et du Yoton.**

 **Lussuria= iryo-nin et bras droit de Jutsuchi. Il est aussi un spécialiste en Taijutsu, il considère Gai comme sa némésis.**

 **Aldebaran= jonin d'Iwa, qui possède une force herculéenne.**

 **Eaque= Kai, ninja d'Iwa et petit ami de Kurotsuchi.**

 **El Cid= Kishi, jonin d'Iwa et professeur de Kai et Kurotsuchi.**

 **Pour Taki :**

 **Mammon = petite sœur de Kakuzu, déserteur tout comme lui, membre de l'Akatsuki.**

 **Shion= Shion, père de Fû et hôte de nanabi/Chomei.**

 **Manigoldo= ami de Shion et professeur de Fû.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ou la contre-attaque des héros d'anime-manga**

 **Ce premier chapitre sera centré sur les personnages réincarnés à Konoha, je vais vous donner certaines indications pour que vous sachiez de qui je parle.**

 **Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru et Toga (Inutaisho) sont des personnages du manga Inuyasha.**

 **Ilias, Siyphe, Albafica et Violate sont des personnages de Saint Seiya The lost Canvas.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto et toutes références d'anime/manga ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Remerciement : AngeM719 tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et sont un vrai encouragement pour m'améliorer. J'espère que tu continueras à lire mes textes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première vague, Konoha.**

 **Partie 1 : Du côté de Kagome Hatake.**

 _En italique= tous les passages en anglais._

Kagome Hatake, la fille de Toga Hatake et la petite sœur de Sesshomaru et Inuyasha Hatake, avait depuis toute petite d'étranges souvenirs en mémoire. Dans ces souvenirs, son nom était Kagome Higurashi, elle vivait dans un shrine à Tokyo avec son grand-père, sa mère et son petit-frère Souta. Elle y vivait une vie complètement ordinaire jusqu'au jour de ses quinze ans, le jour de son anniversaire en voulant secourir son chat, elle était tombée dans le vieux puis asséché du temple, qui l'avait transporté cinq cents ans dans le passé à l'époque du Japon féodal.

Là-bas, elle fit la rencontre de la vieille prêtresse Kaede, qui lui dit qu'elle était la réincarnation de la miko Kikyo, défunte gardienne du Shikon no tama, une perle magique capable de réaliser les souhaits. Cette perle avait été brûlée en même temps que le corps de Kikyo cinquante ans plus tôt, mais avait refait son apparition à l'intérieur du corps de Kagome. Attiré par la perle cachée dans le corps de Kagome, un yokai avait attaqué le village de Kaede. Pour protéger, les villageois Kagome après s'être aperçue qu'elle était la véritable cible, décida de fuir dans la forêt. Là, elle parvint jusqu'à un arbre où un jeune homme avec des oreilles de chien était prisonnier à cause d'un sortilège de Kikyo. Se rendant compte que les villageois et Kaede ne faisait pas le poids contre le Yokai, Kagome décida de libérer Inuyasha, le jeune homme enchaîné à l'arbre, en retirant la flèche qui l'attachait à l'arbre. Si Inuyasha détruisit effectivement le Yokai, il tenta à son tour de tuer Kagome et de s'emparer de la perle, mais fut finalement arrêté par le collier de subjugation de Kaede.

Leur répit fut de courte durée, car un autre démon s'empara de la perle, et pour leur plus grand malheur lorsqu'ils l'arrêtèrent, une flèche de Kagome détruisit la perle en dizaines de fragments ce qui obligea le duo à partir à leur recherche. Durant ce périple, ils furent rejoints par de nouveaux compagnons, mais se firent aussi des ennemis. Le plus puissant et dangereux d'entre eux se nommait Naraku, il était celui qui avait piégé cinquante ans plus tôt Kikyo et Inuyasha, et tout comme le duo il cherchait à reconstituer la perle pour obtenir ses pouvoirs afin de réaliser ses desseins diaboliques comme tous vilains qui se respectent.

Pour conclure, Kagome et son groupe avaient été obligé d'affronter Naraku et ses sbires dans une bataille finale qui s'était soldée par leur victoire. Kagome était retourné dans son époque sans pouvoir dire adieu à ses compagnons et avait du reprendre sa vie normale sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis.

Mais voilà, il s'agissait de l'histoire de Kagome Higurashi, pas celle de Kagome Hatake. Et il semblerait qu'Inuyasha et Sesshomaru n'aient tous deux aucun souvenir de telles expériences. Pourtant, certaines choses restaient assez similaires, par exemple Inuyasha et Sesshomaru s'entendaient comme chien et chat au grand damne de leur père, Kagome pouvait sentir que ses pouvoirs de miko n'avaient pas disparu, et les trois sabres Tessaiga, Tensaiga et Sô'unga étaient en la possession de leur père.

Malgré l'étrangeté de sa nouvelle situation, Kagome était tout de même heureuse de cette nouvelle vie. Elle avait un père aimant et deux grands frères qui tenaient à elle, en plus d'un formidable oncle et d'un cousin adorable. Le seul problème était la profession des membres de sa famille, ils étaient des shinobis. Ils étaient donc payés pour tuer et cela ne plaisait absolument pas à la jeune Kagome. Elle était une miko, sa nature la portait à protéger et aider les autres, pas à tuer. Quand Kagome avait pour la première fois compris que sa famille attendait d'elle qu'elle devienne une kunoichi, et qu'elle tue pour vivre, elle avait eu envie de vomir. Elle n'avait même pas deux ans et ils souhaitaient qu'elle devienne une tueuse professionnelle ! Elle pensait qu'elle était dans son bon droit d'en avoir la nausée !

Heureusement pour elle, une miraculeuse alternative s'était proposée à elle un an plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait du se rendre à l'hôpital pour visiter son père blessé. Son père avait une jambe cassée en plus d'avoir épuisé tout son chakra lors d'une mission, il avait donc dû rester à l'hôpital. C'était là que Kagome Hatake avait trouvé sa vocation future : ninja médecin. C'était le travail idéale pour l'ancienne miko, elle avait de l'expérience en tant qu'unité de soutien, elle pouvait reprendre l'entraînement au tir à l'arc en plus de son entraînement médical et soutenir efficacement de l'arrière ses futures coéquipiers !

Le jour même, Kagome avait fait part de sa décision à son père et ses frères, qui avaient accepté, mais à la condition qu'elle apprenne aussi le kenjutsu familial. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème de s'entraîner à l'épée, en fait elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée étant donné qu'on n'était jamais trop préparé pour un combat, une leçon qu'elle avait durement apprise durant son périple au Japon féodal.

Ce jour-là, Kagome avait ressenti un énorme soulagement à l'idée qu'elle avait augmenté ses chances d'éviter une carrière de tueur.

Le soir même, elle avait fait un étrange rêve.

Elle se trouvait devant l'arbre auquel Inuyasha avait été attaché pendant cinquante ans, en compagnie de deux personnes. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, tous deux d'une grande beauté que l'on pouvait qualifier d'inhumaine. L'homme avait des cheveux et des yeux argentés, tandis que la femme avait des cheveux et des yeux couleur or, rien qu'à leur apparence Kagome pouvait conclure qu'ils n'étaient pas humains.

_ Kagome Higurashi, désormais Kagome Hatake, prêtresse du Shikon no tama, nous sommes les dieux Amaterasu et Tsukiyomi. Si nous vous contactons à travers ce rêve, c'est pour vous faire part de la raison de vos réincarnations à vos compagnons et vous, commença Amaterasu.

Kagome passa rapidement de la surprise à la résignation, elle aurait dû se douter que cette nouvelle vie ne serait pas sans condition, elle aurait vraiment dû voir cela venir à des kilomètres.

_ Miko Kagome, ce monde est en grand péril, un groupe d'individus dans quelques années va mettre en marche le plan d'un fou, ils vont tenter sans le savoir de ramener le jubi sur terre pour en devenir l'hôte, poursuivit Tsukiyomi.

_ Le Jubi ?, répéta Kagome confuse.

_ Il existe dans ce monde ce que les shinobis appellent des démons à queues, il ne s'agit pas de Yokai, mais de créatures de chakra pur qui possèdent une conscience. Il existe neuf bijus actuellement, le jubi est la combinaison des neuf bijus réunis en une seule créature. Certains des individus en question comptent le ramener puis le sceller en eux pour obtenir ses pouvoirs et devenir le nouvel hermite Rikudo, s'ils y parviennent toute la population de ce monde sera plongée dans une gigantesque illusion, leur vie ne sera plus qu'une chimère perpétuelle sans véritable future. C'est pour empêcher cela que tous les dieux de tous les panthéons se sont mis d'accord pour envoyer des combattants en renfort, vos compagnons et vous faites partis des élus, mais bien d'autres sont disséminés dans différents pays, ou seront réincarnés dans quelques années, expliqua Amaterasu.

_ D'accord, mais pourquoi moi et mes amis ? Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les plus à même de sauver ce monde…., commenta Kagome légèrement intriguée.

_ Vous vous trompez miko, votre âme possède une très grande puissance, nous avons juste eu dans votre cas à altérer légèrement vos pouvoirs pour qu'ils soient efficaces sur les bijus. Vous serez naturellement douée pour le ninjutsu médical étant donné vos pouvoirs de prêtresse, mais nous souhaiterions que vous développiez aussi votre genjutsu. Il serait avantageux qu'après que vous ayez obtenu votre diplôme, vous soyez placé en apprentissage avec un Uchiha, cela vous donnera la chance de vous rapprocher de ce clan qui représente un enjeu capital pour ce monde. Si par chance, vous parvenez à obtenir Mikoto Uchiha comme professeur, essayez de vous rapprocher d'elle et de ses amis, notamment Kushina Uzumaki, elle est l'actuelle hôte du Kyubi. Son clan est connu pour ses techniques de fuinjutsu, je suis sûre qu'étudier cet art pourrait vous être très utile à l'avenir, expliqua Amaterasu.

_ D'accord, mais…, tenta d'intervenir Kagome.

_ Vos compagnons et certaines de vos connaissances s'intégreront parfaitement à ce monde, ils disposent tous de chakra maintenant et ceux qui étaient auparavant Yokais, sont maintenant humains. Vous êtes la seule de votre groupe à conserver vos souvenirs comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est pour éviter les tensions inutiles entre certains, même si inconsciemment certaines perdurent. Maintenant, je dois vous avertir de certains évènements que nous aimerions que vous changiez, le premier concerne d'ailleurs votre oncle et votre cousin, poursuivit Tsukiyomi.

_ Est-ce que quelque chose de grave va bientôt leur arriver ?, demanda Kagome avec une profonde et sincère inquiétude, elle adorait son oncle et son cousin.

_ Oui, dans quelques années votre oncle sera envoyé en mission à Iwa, mais il préférera privilégier la survie de ses camarades à la réussite de la mission, ce qui entrainera le début d'une troisième guerre shinobi. À cause de cela, tous et même ceux qu'il a sauvé, commenceront à se retourner contre lui, même Kakashi se détournera de lui, à tel point que Sakumo se suicidera le jour où Kakashi deviendra Chunin. Nous voulons que vous interveniez pour le sauver et empêcher Kakashi de devenir un « emo », je crois que c'est l'expression que votre génération emploierait. Je doute que vous parveniez à changer sa mission, mais vous pouvez au moins le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Ah ! et par ailleurs, i Konoha des réincarnés qui ont conservé leurs souvenirs tout comme vous, cela serait bien si vous essayez de les trouver. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir, nous essayerons de vous recontacter dans quelques années, acheva Amaterasu avant de disparaître avec Tsukiyomi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kagome se réveilla avec une atroce migraine.

 _Les dieux me prennent vraiment pour leur bonniche !,_ grommela-t-elle en anglais.

 **Partie 2 : Du côté de Sumire Nara et les frères Namikaze.**

 _En italique= tous les dialogues en grec._

Sumire Nara s'ennuyait, et quand Sumire Nara s'ennuyait le clan Nara commençait à paniquer, leur masque de tranquillité et de passivité s'effaçait pour laisser place à une angoisse indéfinissable.

C'était quelque chose que le clan Nara n'avait jamais connu auparavant, malgré sa longue histoire. Une peur panique d'un de leur propre membre. Ce clan produisait des génies passifs à pratiquement toutes les générations, mais des violents et assoiffés de combat ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant la naissance de Sumire Nara, le second enfant du chef de clan.

Sumire avait une personnalité totalement opposée à celle du Nara traditionnel, elle était extrêmement énergique, belliqueuse, violente, rude et préférait être traitée comme un garçon qu'une fille. Elle affichait avec fierté ses cicatrices et s'entraînait encore et toujours en taijutsu, attendant avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait aller sur le champ de bataille.

Malgré son étrange personnalité pour une Nara, elle n'avait aucun problème avec la technique de manipulation des ombres du clan, en fait elle l'avait même amélioré et n'hésitait jamais à l'utiliser sur ceux qui la dérangeaient, son frère aîné Shikaku était d'ailleurs sa cible (cobaye) préférée.

Souvent, les membres du clan pouvaient l'entendre marmonner dans un langage incompréhensible et ils se demandaient s'il était possible que la fillette ait inventé sa propre langue. Lorsqu'ils lui posaient la question, elle les regardait avec un sourire carnassier qui les faisait immédiatement fuir.

Sumire était donc une bizarrerie et un puzzle pour sa famille, notamment son frère qui pouvait passer des heures à l'analyser, mais qui obtenait des résultats tout aussi étranges que son sujet.

Mais si on voyait la situation du point de vue de Sumire et bien tout s'expliquait.

Sumire avait commencé à se souvenir de son ancienne identité, lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois la technique de manipulation des ombres de son clan en action. Elle avait environ un an et montrait déjà des capacités bien supérieures à celles des enfants de son âge, son frère était en train de s'entraîner alors qu'elle était confortablement installée sur les genoux de leur père, qui supervisait l'entraînement. Au début, elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, elle préférait largement contempler le ciel et les nuages. Mais au bout d'un moment, son attention commença à errer et elle aperçut son frère en train de manipuler son ombre.

Et c'était là qu'une myriade de souvenirs l'avait envahi en quelques secondes. Heureusement pour elle, grâce aux gènes des Nara, elle ne subit aucun effet secondaire après que sa mémoire lui soit revenue. Mais pour la première fois, Sumire Nara sourit d'un air féroce, qui terrifia son frère aîné qui s'était retourné au mauvais moment. À partir de ce jour, Sumire commença un entraînement intensif (qui faisait grincer et pâlir tous les membres de son clan rien qu'en entendant sa routine quotidienne).

Sumire Nara avait accepté le passé et les désirs de Violate, spectre de Béhémoth de l'étoile céleste solitaire, chef de l'avant-garde de l'armée d'Eaque, l'un des trois juges des enfers, servant le dieu Hadès. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'un et Sumire avait bien l'intention de ne pas salir la réputation de son maître en devenant une faible jeune femme, elle ne serait jamais une demoiselle en détresse. Elle était et serait toujours une fière combattante !

Quelques mois plus tard, son quotidien fut à nouveau chamboulé lorsque les trois frères Namikaze vinrent rendre visite à son frère. Même si son frère avait déjà reçu certains de ses amis à la maison (la plupart du temps Inoichi et Choza), elle n'avait jamais rencontré les Namikaze, bien que Shikaku parle souvent de Minato et Tsubasa, les deux plus jeunes.

Ce jour-là, Sumire était assise à la table à manger là où elle dévorait son goûter quotidien, quand elle entendit le « tadaima » de son frère qui n'était pas seul. Trois autres personnes l'accompagnaient et ils étaient tous les trois blonds avec des yeux bleus. Dès qu'elle les vit, le souvenir de son dernier combat lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier en grec :

_ _Le chevalier d'or du lion !_

Dès que ces mots furent sortis de sa bouche, elle les regretta immédiatement, car en criant sans réfléchir elle n'avait fait que s'humilier, d'autant plus qu'aucun des trois n'était le jeune lionceau qui l'avait vaincu, même s'il y avait une grande ressemblance.

Sumire avait été à ce moment-là si perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les deux Namikaze les plus âgés avaient écarquillé les yeux de surprise à ces mots, puis s'étaient regardés les sourcils froncés.

_ La naine, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi excitée ? Quelle galère…, soupira Shikaku en invitant ces compagnons à entrer dans le salon.

Sumire qui avait fini de manger, se leva pour se rendre dans le jardin afin de reprendre son entraînement, elle ne remarqua pas les regards inquisiteurs qui la suivirent pendant quelques secondes.

Dans le jardin, la petite brune ne perdit pas de temps et s'échauffa immédiatement avec enthousiasme. Elle fut rejointe quinze minutes plus tard par les deux aînés Namikaze, alors qu'elle commençait à pratiquer ses katas.

_ Excuses-nous Sumire-chan, pourrais-tu nous accorder une minute ?, demanda l'aîné, Raion Namikaze en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

_ Okay, répondit-elle simplement en tentant de masquer sa surprise.

Elle avait honte de s'être fait surprendre ainsi et elle était soulagée qu'aucun de ses anciens collègues, ou pire les seigneurs Eaque et Hadès, n'aient été là pour voir cela.

 __ En fait, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tu as crié quelque chose d'étrange « le chevalier d'or du lion ». Pourrais-tu nous dire ce que cela signifie ?_ , demanda le second fils Tsubasa en s'accroupissant à son tour.

Sumire devint tout de suite suspicieuse de leur motif, et elle se mit discrètement en garde, même si bien sûr les deux hommes remarquèrent sans difficulté qu'elle était prête à se battre à tout instant.

_ _C'est juste quelque chose qui m'a traversé la tête sur le moment, rien d'important,_ répondit-elle en souriant faussement.

_ _Tu es donc bien dans le même cas que nous. Tu as été réincarnée dans ce monde, et tu sembles même connaître l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna, dont nous faisions partis,_ marmonna Tsubasa, mais Sumire n'eut aucun problème pour l'entendre.

_ _Vous aussi vous avez été réincarnés dans ce monde ? Et vous êtes d'anciens chevaliers d'Athéna ?_ , déclara Sumire les yeux écarquillés.

_ _Oui, nous ne savons ni comment ni pourquoi, mais nous avons reçu une seconde vie dans ce monde._ _Tu es d'ailleurs la seconde personne que nous ayons rencontré qui soit dans le même cas que nous, l'autre réincarné est l'ancien chevalier d'or des poissons Albafica, il est actuellement connu sous le nom d' Hanabusa Senju. Pour ma part, j'étais le chevalier d'or du lion, Ilias,_ expliqua Raion _._

_ _Et moi, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Sisyphe,_ se présenta ensuite Tusbasa en souriant gentiment.

_ _Honnêtement, ma situation est très délicate, étant donné qu'avant j'étais Violate, le spectre du Béhémoth de l'étoile céleste solitaire_ , _chef de l'avant-garde de l'armée d'Eaque, l'un des trois juges des enfers, servant le dieu Hadès. Donc il y a peu de chance que nous fassions amis-amis, d'autant plus que celui qui m'a vaincu, était un chevalier d'or du lion, le petit prodige Regulus,_ déclara Sumire en croisant les bras _._

Plus que la révélation sur son passé de spectre, c'était la dernière partie de sa réponse qui avait retenu l'attention des deux anciens chevaliers d'or.

_ _Dis-moi, le nom de l'hôte d'Hadès de ta guerre sainte, ce pourrait-il que ce soit Alone ?,_ demanda Tsubasa.

_ _Oui, c'était bien son nom_ , répondit Sumire qui commençait à comprendre ce à quoi il voulait en venir.

_ _Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons tous de la même époque, ce qui veut dire que tu es cette servante d'Eaque dont Regulus m'avait parlé, mais tu sais après ta mort, Eaque n'a eu pas hésité à s'amuser avec ton cadavre…_ , commenta Tsubasa.

_ _Tu as donc été vaincu par mon fils lors de la guerre sainte… Dis-moi qu'as-tu pensé de votre combat ?,_ demanda Raion pour sa part.

_ _Vous étiez le père du petit ? Pas étonnant que vous vous ressembliez…. Si je devais le décrire, j'utiliserai les termes de prodige ou génie du combat, un talent-inné même s'il manquait d'expérience, ce qui faisait de lui adolescent encore naïf. S'il avait eu quelques années de plus, il aurait été l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or sans aucun doute_ , répondit Sumire en se remémorant son tout dernier combat, elle prit soin d'ignorer les paroles de Tsubasa.

 __ Merci de cette honnête réponse. J'espère que nous pourrons à l'avenir mettre de côté les anciennes tensions pour collaborer en tant que shinobi de Konoha_ , remercia Raion en souriant et tendant sa main vers Sumire.

Sumire réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'accepter cette trêve en serrant cette main tendue.

_ _Ah ! Comment étiez-vous certains que j'étais l'une des vôtres ?,_ demanda-t-elle après qu'elle ait relâché la main de Raion.

_ _Tout simplement, parce que toute notre conversation s'est faite en grec, pas en japonais_ , répondit Tsubasa.

_ _D'ailleurs, nous devrions parler en grec, lorsque nous nous retrouvons ensemble, pour être sûr que personne ne réussisse à nous espionner,_ rajouta Raion.

_ _Okay !_ , répondit avec enthousiasme Violate, elle était heureuse de pouvoir pratiquer davantage son ancienne langue qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas oublier.

_ Nous devrions rentrer Sumire-chan, ton frère et Minato étaient en train de jouer au shogi quand nous les avons laissé, mais il y a peu de chance que Minato ne nous gagne davantage de temps pour discuter, déclara Raion.

_ Shika est vraiment fort au shogi, il y a de grandes chances que Minato-san est perdu depuis longtemps !, affirma la petite avec fierté.

Et quand le trio retourna dans le salon, ils virent qu'effectivement la partie était depuis longtemps terminée, mais que Minato harcelait Shikaku pour savoir quelles erreurs il avait commises.

 **Partie 3 : Du côté d'Hanabusa Senju et des frères Namikaze.**

 _En italique= tous les dialogues en grec._

Hanabusa Senju était un enfant assez silencieux et renfermé dès son plus jeune âge, qui aux yeux des adultes étaient bien trop timides pour se faire des amis. L'une des seules personnes avec qui l'enfant parvenait à communiquer et avec qu'il n'avait pas peur de toucher. Et oui, le jeune Hanabusa fuyait comme la peste le moindre contact physique, même ceux de ses parents, mais étrangement cela n'était pas par peur des autres, mais pour les autres. C'était comme s'il craignait que ceux qui le touchent, se blessent ou se retrouvent maudis.

Sa cousine plus âgée, la princesse Tsunade fut pendant longtemps la seule qu'il autorisait à le toucher, et cette permission ne lui avait été donnée qu'après que l'enfant ait entendu que la jeune femme était l'une des meilleures spécialistes en poison et antidote de Konoha et qu'elle était reconnue pour ses talents en ninjutsu médical. Ce jour-là, Hanabusa était devenu le second petit frère de Tsunade qu'elle traitait exactement de la même manière que Nawaki.

Hanabusa Senju avait six ans, lorsque le mokuton se manifesta pour la première fois chez lui dans un étrange concours de circonstances. En effet, ce jour-là il avait fini d'étudier avec Tsunade dans la maison du chef de clan et ils avaient décidé de se promener dans le village, au désarroi d'Hanabusa qui préférait rester le plus loin possible des foules.

Durant cette promenade, un groupe d'idiots ivres se mit à flirter avec Tsunade, qui tentait de contenir sa colère et ne pas tuer ces imbéciles. Un commentaire de trop sortit de la bouche d'un des crétins et Hanabusa craqua.

Hanabusa adorait Tsunade et il avait depuis longtemps décidé que ceux qui ennuyaient ou faisaient souffrir Tsunade, auraient à faire à lui, (et aussi à Jiraiya et Orochimaru qui étaient tout aussi protecteurs quand il s'agissait de leur princesse). Inconsciemment, son chakra réagit à sa colère en créant des roses pour qu'il puisse se battre. Une chose que Tsunade perçut immédiatement, lorsqu'elle sentit le changement dans le chakra de son cousin.

Cela va sans dire, Hanabusa écrasa sans difficulté le groupe d'idiots en les mitraillant de rose, au final tous les membres du groupe se retrouvèrent épinglés par de simples roses à un mur. L'histoire fit d'ailleurs tout le tour du pays du feu et le groupe d'imbéciles devint la risée du pays tout entier.

Le jour même, le clan Senju fit une énorme fête pour fêter la réapparition du mokuton dans un des membres du clan et le troisième Hokage, Jiraiya et Orochimaru furent bien sûr invités. (Danzo avait d'ailleurs grommelé parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité.)

Si on jetait un coup d'œil dans l'univers canon de Naruto à cette période, on aurait pu voir que le déclin du clan Senju avait partiellement été causé par le groupe d'imbéciles évoqué plus haut. En effet, leur stupidité n'ayant pas été remarquée à temps, ces idiots avaient causé la mort de bon nombre de ninjas notamment du clan Senju en mission. Leurs proches affaiblis voire anéantis par ces morts avaient par la suite succombé, de maladies ou en mission. Pour ne laisser au final que Tsunade avec le nom de Senju, même si le sang des Senju coulait dans d'autres familles par le hasard des mariages, qui avaient vidé le clan proprement dit.

Mais voilà dans notre univers, ce groupe d'idiots avait laissé une telle impression défavorable qu'ils avaient été rétrogradés, ce qui sauva le clan Senju sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Par ailleurs, la démonstration d'Hanabusa avait attiré l'attention de bon nombre de personne, notamment celle de sa grand-mère Mito Uzumaki- Senju qui prit la décision de superviser personnellement son entraînement et de faire de lui le futur chef du clan à la place de Tsunade. (Donner la position de chef de clan à Tsunade était une crainte commune chez tous les Senju, car il cauchemardait au moins une fois par semaine sur un tel avenir. Cela va sans dire dans leurs cauchemars le clan était complètement endetté et la risée du village, les Uchiha les regardaient de haut avec leur sourire le plus arrogant, et il perdait leur place parmi les nobles clans de Konoha. Et Tobirama Senju venait les hanter pour avoir échoué à protéger le clan et le village.)

Au début, Hanabusa ne voulait absolument pas de cette position, mais après avoir longuement parlé avec Tsunade (qui était absolument ravie de cet arrangement, car elle était maintenant libre d'agir davantage à sa guise), il accepta sa nouvel position d'héritier. Tsunade avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas un danger ni pour le clan ni pour le village, et que bien au contraire elle était sûre qu'il deviendrait un héros aux yeux de tous.

Ce jour-là, Hanabusa avait pleuré de joie alors qu'il était enlacé par Tsunade. Il avait fallu six ans à Hanabusa Senju pour accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus Albafica, le chevalier d'or des poissons dont le sang empoisonné empêchait tout contact physique, mais Hanabusa Senju, petit-fils du premier Hokage de Konoha et possesseur tout comme son grand-père d'un très rare Kekkai Genkai.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'intégrer l'académie, un autre heureux évènement arriva à Hanabusa, il avait retrouvé l'un de ses frères d'armes.

Il était assis en classe seul dans son coin, quand un enfant de son âge s'était placé devant sa table.

_ _Par hasard, Senju-san ne seriez vous pas mon camarade Albafica ?,_ demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Hanabusa hoqueta de surprise en entendant quelqu'un parler en grec et connaissant son ancienne identité.

_ _Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous ?_ , demanda-t-il avec espoir en levant les yeux pour examiner son interlocuteur.

_ _C'est moi Sysiphe, je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami !_ , répondit Tsubasa en souriant gentiment à Hanabusa.

Ce jour-là, Hanabusa ne retourna pas directement dans le quartier de son clan, mais il suivit Tsubasa chez lui, après avoir averti Nawaki.

 **Partie 4 : La rencontre des cultures.**

 _En italique= tous les passages en anglais._

Kagome était soucieuse depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle et son cousin allaient intégrer l'académie à la rentrée. Elle avait tout d'abord été complètement choquée par l'idée même de laisser des enfants de quatre ans intégrer une académie de ninja, elle avait d'ailleurs sérieusement mis en doute la santé mentale du troisième hokage qui avait approuvé une telle décision. Ensuite, elle avait réalisé que les victimes d'une décision aussi stupide n'étaient autres qu'elle-même et Kakashi. Là, elle avait fondu en larme sous les regards paniqués des membres de sa famille (tous males d'où leur stupidité quand il s'agit des sentiments et de la psychologie féminine, Toga avait d'ailleurs pris la décision suite à cet accident qu'il demanderait l'aide de Tsunade dans le future dès les premiers signes de la puberté apparaîtrait chez Kagome.)

Pour la consoler, les six Hatake avaient décidé de diner dans un restaurant reconnu pour faire le meilleur oden de Konoha.

Pile à ce moment-là, les frères Namikaze, accompagné d'Hanabusa et Tsunade Senju et de Shikaku et Sumire Nara marchaient eux aussi en direction de ce restaurant, et par chance le destin était de leur côté ce jour-là, car ils se rencontrèrent juste devant la porte du restaurant.

_ Sakumo et Toga, vous êtes venus diner en famille ce soir ?, demanda poliment Raion, Tsunade enceinte à son bras.

L'amitié liant Hanabusa et Tsubasa avait permis à Tsunade de faire proprement la rencontre de Raion Namikaze, qui bien qu'il ait le même âge qu'elle et ait été diplômé la même année, ne faisait pas partie du cercle de ses connaissances. Cela avait été un coup de foudre immédiat des deux côtés, et moins de cinq ans plus tard ils s'étaient mariés et ils attendaient leur premier enfant (à la grande joie du reste du clan Senju, car Raion avait une chance incroyable qui était supérieur à la poisse légendaire de Tsunade, lorsqu'il était près d'elle, elle pouvait gagner sans causer de catastrophe. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de rumeurs ont commencé à circuler à partir de là, sur la chance légendaire des Namikaze.)

_ Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Kagome-chan est de très mauvaise humeur, donc nous voulions lui faire plaisir et lui changer les idées avec une assiette d'oden, répondit Toga en regardant sa fille, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tout en parlant.

_ Oh ! C'est Kagome ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !, déclara Tsunade en souriant.

_ Dis bonjour, Kagome-chan !, demanda Toga.

_ Toi aussi, Kakashi !, encouragea Sakumo.

_ Bonjour, madame, salua tristement Kagome.

_ Bonjour !, salua énergiquement Kakashi.

_ Humm, je crois que je me suis trompée tout à l'heure, c'est Kakashi qui a le plus grandi des deux !, déclara Tsunade en riant.

_ C'est vrai que selon son médecin Kagome est plus petite que la moyenne des fillettes de son âge, mais puisqu'elle souhaite devenir un médecin ninja, cela ne lui posera pas de problème, rajouta Toga.

_ C'est vrai ?! Elle veut devenir un médecin ninja et bien si elle a besoin d'aide pour cela, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, cela me ferait plaisir d'aider une future collègue, commenta Tsunade.

_ Vous êtes une médecin ninja ?, demanda Kagome en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Yep !

_ Tsunade est le meilleur médecin de Konoha, tu sais ?, ajouta Raion en regardant avec amour sa femme.

_ Je serai vraiment heureuse d'apprendre à devenir un grand médecin comme vous ! Je sais déjà marcher sur un arbre et sur l'eau grâce à mon chakra, et j'ai commencé à lire des livres de médecine, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour m'entraîner davantage, déclara Kagome sa joie de vivre naturel revenue au galop au bonheur de sa famille.

_ Il faudra que tu me montres cela, Toga n'hésite pas emmener Kagome chez nous pour que je l'aide pour son entraînement. Pour l'instant, je suis en congé, donc je peux parfaitement lui donner des cours quand elle le souhaite, proposa Tsunade.

_ C'est vraiment gentil à toi, Kagome commence l'académie la semaine prochaine avec Kakashi, je pense qu'un cours par semaine devrait être possible, accepta Toga.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai que l'âge d'entrée à l'académie a été abaissé ! Toutes mes félicitations, Kagome et Kakashi !, félicita Tsubasa.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux très en avance sur leur âge, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils deviendront de grands ninjas plus tard, commenta Hanabusa en souriant gentiment à Kakashi et Kagome.

_ Ils ont de qui tenir, ça c'est sûr, approuva Shikaku.

_ Humm, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, si vous êtes aussi bon que Sesshomaru, je suis prête à m'entraîner en taijutsu avec vous n'importe quand !, déclara Sumire en affichant son sourire carnassier.

_ Attends un peu ! Tu n'as jamais accepté de t'entraîner avec moi et tu serais prêt à combattre ces mioches ?! C'est totalement injuste !, s'indigna Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, bien sûr, n'arrangea rien lorsqu'il lui jeta un sourire narquois, qui fit bouillir davantage Inuyasha.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu es trop faible pour m'affronter ! Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est deux là ce sera une toute autre histoire, répliqua fermement Sumire les bras croisés.

Avant que la situation ne puisse empirer, Kagome décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et elle avait le moyen idéal pour cela. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de travail, mais elle était parvenue à le recréer.

_ Osuwari ! (couchez !), cria-t-elle énervée par l'attitude d'Inuyasha.

Immédiatement, Inuyasha plongea tête la première contre le sol à cause du sort qui entourait le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Tout le monde fut stupéfait parce qui venait d'arriver et se demandait comment Kagome avait accompli un tel prodige.

_ Kagome !, gémit Inuyasha en relevant sa tête du sol, il avait une grosse bosse.

_ Tu te donnais en spectacle, Inu, je t'ai juste stoppé avant que tu ne crées encore plus de problème, soupira la fillette.

_ Kagome, comment as-tu fait cela ?, demanda Sakumo, qui disait à voix haute la question qui les taraudait tous.

_ J'ai créé un collier de subjugation, en prononçant un certain mot la victime se retrouve stopper en plongeant tête la première par terre, j'ai donné le premier collier à Inu en pensant qu'avec sa personnalité cela pourrait être utile, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Très bonne idée petite sœur, notre idiot de frère avait besoin d'un collier, aurais-tu une laisse avec ?, commenta Sesshomaru.

Bien sûr, Inuyasha grogna en entendant cette moquerie.

_ Grand-frère, arrête de te moquer d'Inu, si tu continues, je devrais te donner un collier à toi aussi !, intervint Kagome.

En entendant la menace de Kagome, Inuyasha éclata de rire, tandis que Sesshomaru afficha une expression impassible.

_ En tout cas, c'était très impressionnant. Tu as créé ce collier toute seule ?, demanda Shikaku en regardant avec plus d'attention Kagome.

Kagome hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait effectivement travaillé toute seule.

_ Je suis sûre que Sensei adorait obtenir ces colliers de subjugation pour certains shinobis problématiques, il passe son temps à se plaindre ces derniers temps. Cela serait parfait pour restreindre Danzo ou même Jiraiya ! C'est décidé, Kagome, penses-tu pouvoir créer un autre collier pour moi, en rendant possible qu'un grand nombre de personnes puissent l'activer ? Toutes les femmes de Konoha te seront reconnaissantes, je te l'assure !, déclara Tsunade.

_ Bien sûr, pas de problème ! Il suffit que les personnes concernées donnent une goutte de leur chakra au collier avant qu'il soit donné à la cible, de cette manière le collier les reconnaitra immédiatement, répondit Kagome.

_ Parfait, je compte sur toi, Kagome-chan ! Jiraiya va enfin subir un juste châtiment !, s'exclama Tsunade.

Kagome se mit à rire de l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait tout de suite accepté comme une amie.

_ Tsunade, franchement tu es une magicienne ! Il n'y a pas une heure Kagome était complètement déprimée, et toi par deux fois tu as réussi à lui redonner le sourire ! Je suis sûre que tu seras une mère formidable !, affirma Toga, Sakumo hochant de la tête pour marquer son accord.

_ Merci, Toga et Sakumo. J'espère que je serai une bonne mère pour Regulus, avoua Tsunade.

_ _Regulus ? Comme la principale étoile de la constellation du lion et le terme latin ?_ , marmonna Kagome en anglais.

Après son périple dans le passé, Kagome s'était spécialisé dans l'histoire, tout particulièrement celle du Japon féodal, mais elle avait aussi suivi des cours sur les anciennes civilisations grecques et romaines, tout en étudiant un peu l'astronomie sur les recommandations de ses amies.

Même si tout le monde l'avait entendu, seul Raion, Tsubasa, Hanabusa et Sumire avaient compris ses mots, car ils avaient encore leurs bases en anglais. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de changer la conversation.

_ Puisque nous sommes tous venus manger dans le même restaurant, pourquoi ne partagerions nous pas une grande table ?, proposa Raion.

Sa proposition fut immédiatement approuvé par les Hatake et ses propres compagnons et ils entrèrent tous dans le restaurant. Là, ils eurent la chance de pouvoir s'assoir à l'une des plus grandes tables et enfin pouvoir manger.

Sumire en avait profité pour s'assoir à la droite de Kagome, afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle, à la gauche de Kagome se trouvait Kakashi qui ne leur prêtait pas attention, car il écoutait la discussion des adultes.

_ _Kagome-chan, cela va peut-être te paraître étrange mais… Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais des souvenirs d'une autre vie ?_ , demanda Sumire en murmurant à l'oreille de Kagome.

Sumire n'avait aucunement besoin de réponse verbale pour comprendre rien qu'à la réaction de Kagome, qu'elle avait touché dans le mille.

Immédiatement, elle inventa l'excuse que Kagome souhaitait aller au toilette et qu'elle s'occupait de l'y accompagner pour quitter la table et discuter tranquillement.

_ Bien, ici nous pourrons parler sans problème, annonça-t-elle dans les toilettes pour femme qui était inoccupées.

_ Actuellement mon nom est Sumire Nara, mais auparavant je m'appelais Violate et j'étais un spectre d'Hadès, et toi ?, commença Sumire.

_ Euh…, je m'appelais Kagome Higurashi, je vivais sur terre, au Japon, j'étais une miko détenant le shikon no tama, balbutia Kagome ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Le shikon no tama ? Ne serait-ce pas cette perle sensée réaliser les vœux ?, demanda Sumire.

_ Si, mais elle les réalise en les corrompant. En fait qu'est-ce qu'un spectre d'Hadès ? Je suppose que tu parles du dieu des enfers de la mythologie grec…, demanda pour sa part Kagome.

_Yep, c'est bien de lui dont je parle, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un mythe, le seigneur Hadès et les enfers existent réellement, et les spectres sont ses combattants et subordonnés les plus puissants. Athéna par exemple a en équivalent ses chevaliers sacrés, d'ailleurs Raion-san, Tsubasa-san et Hanabusa-san sont dans le même cas que nous, mais auparavant ils étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna, expliqua Sumire.

_ Franchement, après tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu dans ma vie précédente, je n'ai aucun de mal à te croire, d'autant plus qu'il y a deux environ les dieux Amaterasu et Tsukiyomi m'ont parlé en rêve d'autres personnes dans le même cas que moi, commenta Kagome.

_ Des dieux t'ont parlé en rêve, la chance ! De notre côté, c'est silence radio, nos dieux ne sont pas entrés en contact avec nous, déclara Sumire.

_ J'aurais préféré qu'ils me laissent en paix, crois-moi, déclara Kagome avant de raconter la totalité de son rêve à Sumire.

_ Je résume, ce monde est condamné et les dieux veulent qu'on le sauve. Ils ont réincarné des tas de personnes un peu partout et n'importe quand pour ce faire. Et la première étape, c'est de sauver ton oncle qui va se suicider dans deux ans à cause d'une mission qui aura mal tourné ? Damme, je comprends pourquoi tu aurais préféré être sans nouvelle… Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais tout dire aux autres et si une telle mission se présente, je suis sûre qu'ils feront tout pour y prendre part ! D'autant plus qu'une guerre ne nous arrangerait pas trop dans le cas où certains de nos anciens camarades se soient réincarnés dans des nations ennemies…, affirma Sumire en soupirant.

_ Merci, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour régler le problème de cette mission, avoua Kagome.

_ T'inquiète pas ! On est dans le même bateau maintenant, il faut se serrer les coudes !, déclara Sumire sans aucune hésitation.

Les deux filles, une fois qu'elles eurent terminé leur conversation, retournèrent s'asseoir pour finir leur repas sur une note plus joyeuse.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance envers mes fidèles lecteurs, je pensais que j'aurais le temps de finir au moins un chapitre de Pour notre enfant ou La Princesse Stratège pour la St Valentin, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera possible. La semaine dernière, mon voisin m'a demandé de lui donner des cours particuliers tous les après-midi jusqu'à ce qu'il parte le 15 février et mes vacances n'ont officiellement commencé qu'aujourd'hui, car je suis à l'université, je n'ai donc vraiment pas eu le temps d'avancer. Cependant, je compte bien fêter la St Valentin, mais en postant des petits omakes spécial St Valentin d'environ mille mots, je pense.**

 **S'ils ne sont pas postés demain, ils le seront pendant la semaine.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et une bonne St Valentin !**


End file.
